OS - L'Ombre 234
by Lilorie64
Summary: English Prize 2016, concours de récits en anglais, pour les lycéens et les collégiens. J'y participe évidemment cette année, dans la catégorie nouvelles (fictions). Voici ce que je propose aux juges (version française), vous aurez la version anglaise lorsque les résultats seront tombés :D Essayez de trouver à quel moment je fais une petite dédicace à Ranne-Chan dans ma fiction ;)


**English Prize 2016, concours de récits en anglais, pour les lycéens et les collégiens. J'y participe évidemment cette année, dans la catégorie nouvelles (fictions). Voici ce que je propose aux juges (version française), vous aurez la version anglaise lorsque les résultats seront tombés :D  
Essayez de trouver à quel moment je fais une petite dédicace à Ranne-Chan et sa fiction ALFDM (que j'adore !) ;)**

~ **ღ** ~ PeaceღRead ~ **ღ** ~

* * *

 **~L'Ombre 234~**

 **o0oOo0o**

"- _Alix ! Alix, t'es où ?_ Cria une voix d'adolescente.

 _-I_ _ci ..._ Répondit-elle en ouvrant une porte métallique sur laquelle était inscrit ~ _234~_."

La jeune fille apparue en face d'elle. Des yeux verts, rempli d'inquiétude, la fixaient désormais. Alix esquissa un sourire avant que son amie ne reprenne:

- _Tu ... Je veux dire, tu vas bien ?_

- _Bah ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

 _-Tu avais disparue ... Alix, tu as marché sur cette plaque et tu as disparue !_ La voix de la rouquine se brisa, laissant deviner sa peur.

- _Morgane ... J'ai trouvé la solution de l'énigme, peut-être sans le vouloir, mais la porte est ouverte. Je vais bien, le reste on s'en fiche ! Allez, viens."_

La jeune brune avait répondue de façon calme, mais tout de même autoritaire. Elle s'engouffra dans le long et sombre couloir donc elle ne voyait pas le bout, suivie de près par son amie qui n'était pas sereine.

Les deux adolescentes marchaient côte à côte depuis plusieurs minutes, Morgane, qui était plus âgée de quelques mois, semblait en pleine réflexion: _Je crois qu'elle se fiche complètement de ce qu'il s'est passé là bas. Ce n'est pas normal de se déplacer, enfin pas comme ça !_

Un silence de mort régnait entre les deux filles, lorsque l'une d'elle s'arrêta net. Alix agrippa le bras de son acolyte pour la stopper, Morgane leva les yeux et aperçut leur nouvel adversaire.

"- _Mo', Sors ton arme._ Avait simplement dit la plus jeune des deux

- _Quoi ?! Tu veux te batte contre cette ... Chose ? Non, c'est trop risqué !_

 _-Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?_

 _-On ... Enfin, tu pourrais mourir ..._ Répondit Morgane d'une voix inquiète.

- _Ouais, bah au pire je resp..."_

L'adolescente fut coupée par la "chose" à proximité d'elle. Le sifflement, d'abord léger puis plus violent. La bête sombre s'avança vers elles tout en sifflant. Morgane l'observait, elle ne put distinguer les contours de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux ... Comme fait d'ombre, il lui était impossible de discerner ce qui se mouvait devant son amie. La propriétaire des yeux verts respira profondément avant de resserrer ses doigts sur le manche de son katana, sortit depuis que l'Ombre sifflait. D'un geste vif, la lame aiguisée vint se loger dans la nuque de sa cible. L'Ombre ne réagit pas comme elle aurait dut: en s'écroulant au sol, au lieu de cela elle se tourna lentement vers Morgane, inspectant sa blessure gorgée de sang noir, du bout des doigts. Blessure qui semblait cicatriser et se refermer à vue d'œil. Les contours du prédateur se précisèrent, son bras devenant plus long et plus fin. Très vite, les deux jeunes filles purent voir une lame de plus d'un mètre remplacer le membre droit de leur ennemi.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de terreur que dégageait son amie, Alix n'hésita pas une seconde à s'interposer entre elle et la lame ... enfin le bras. Faire la différence importait peu à ce moment là, son amie était en danger et elle n'allait pas la laisser comme cela.

Ce fut certainement une mélange de tristesse et de douleur que le visage d'Alix dégagea lorsque la lame tranchant de l'Ombre lui transperça l'abdomen. Le métal se retira doucement de sa chair, laissant la fille de 15 ans s'écrouler, une flaque rouge commençait déjà à se former au sol. On entendit le meurtrier murmurer une phrase tout en titubant à reculons: _234 ne devait pas tuer le sujet !_ L'Ombre s'enfuit en courant, abandonnant sa victime au sol.

Alix regardait son amie sans dire un mot, ce serait le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait d'elle: ses longs cheveux rouges, son visage fin, ses yeux d'un vert magnifique mais à ce moment inondés par des larmes. Cette vision s'estompa, pour laisser place à un écran noir.

 _Merde !_ Alix avait juré à voix haute, elle sentit son acolyte la regarder d'un air stupéfait avant de se jeter dans ses bras, laissant tomber sa souris d'ordinateur au sol. Elle étouffait sous l'étreinte de Morgane, alors elle l'interrogea:

"- _Pourquoi cet élan d'affection soudain ? On a perdu contre le boss, pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir._

 _-Tu n'as vraiment pas comprit ce qu'il s'est passé dans la pièce 234 ?"_

Elle lui avait répondue les larmes aux yeux, le regard interrogateur d'Alix lui fit reprendre:

"- _Tu as avancé vers cette plaque et tu as été transporté. Non seulement tu t'es déplacée dans le jeu, mais ton corps n'était plus ... là !_ L'adolescente montra la chaise de bureau de sa main gauche, tremblante.

- _C'est impossible, comment peut-on être téléporté dans un jeu sans s'en rendre compte ?_ Elle fit une pause avant de continuer. _Ah, je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?"_

Après quelques secondes à attendre une réponse de son amie, cette dernière sauta dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Elle fut d'abord surpris mais elle lui rendit rapidement son étreinte en souriant.

"- _D'accord, ce n'est pas un rêve !_ Alix en était certaine désormais.

- _J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue_... Confia Morgane, soulagée. _"_

Elles se séparèrent enfin, quelque peu gênées.

La cadette tourna les yeux vers l'écran d'ordinateur, un écriteau _**Game Over**_ remplissait la largeur de l'écran, elle s'adressa à son amie tout en fixant l'écran:

"- _Tu n'as jamais rêvé de brûler un jeu vidéo ?"_

D'un commun accord, les deux adolescentes s'étaient rendues dans le jardin, la plus déterminée alluma le barbecue. Elles restèrent plantée là pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant le jeu vidéo fondant dans les flammes. Un fois le CD complètement consumé, elles repartirent vers la chambre de Morgane. Tous ces après-midis passés ensembles les avaient rapprochées, elles formaient une belle paire toutes les deux. Cette histoire de jeu vidéo fut très vite oubliée, mais _~L'Ombre 234~_ n'oublie pas, elle …

A suivre ? Peut-être !

 **o0oOo0o**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :D En espérant que ça vous a plut, personnellement j'en suis assez fière (ouais, j'ai un peu de mal à marcher) parce que j'ai pondu tout ça en seulement une nuit, avec quelques aménagements dans la semaine qui a suivit.**

 **Comme d'habitude, donnez vos avis en review :)  
Keurkeur ****ღ**


End file.
